Satou (Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku)
Summary Satou, formerly known as Suzuki Ichirou, is a programmer who realized he had ended up in another world. After waking up in another world he reached a high level and gained many treasures thanks to using the three-time only disposable large magic "Meteor Shower". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, possibly higher Name: Satou Pendragon, Suzuki Ichirou (Original name), Kuro, Hero Nanashi Origin: Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku Gender: Male Age: 16, 29 (Age in previous word) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength speed, durability and stamina, Statistics Amplification, Physics Manipulation with Space, Force and Nuclear Magic, Information Manipulation (He can see magic spells as codes and can create new magic by manipulating or adding new codes to spells), Immortality (Types 3 and 8, Satou was said to be similar to gods who can revive instantly since they are universally recognized and can still come back even if their body and soul is completely destroyed), Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly.He was said to be similar to gods who can regenerate even after their soul and physical form are destroyed.His blood has regenerative properties so strong that it can even repair broken soul vessels), Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Existence Erasure with forbidden spells and weapon like the Divine Blade,Telekinesis, Creation (Can create animals, magical weapons, creatures and even entire cities), Vector Manipulation with space magic and Aport any Object, Precognition (Can sense danger ahead of time with his abilities like Crisis Perception .Can see 10 seconds into the future), Can cancel and prevent magic from being used with Neutral Magic and Magic Disruption, Can read the powers and information about his opponent, Clairvoyance with senrigan and clairvoyance magic, Can map an entire planet with All Map Exploration, Cross-Universal Teleportation with Unit Arrangement, Healing with various magic and potions (Can heal anything as long their not dead.His blood can heal all kinds of injuries, even broken soul vessels), BFR (Can teleport anyone with Unit Arrangement), Extrasensory Perception with Space Magic and spells like Miasma Seer, Ghost Vision and Spirit Seer, Can control the weather with Weather Control, Conceptual Manipulation (has a spell similar to the one used by Dog Headed Demon Lord which enables him to apply the concept of fire to mana, which allowed him to set mana on fire even though it shouldnt be possible. By manipulating the concept destruction, Satou can induce a collapsing phenomenon on objects that destroy them in a manner that exceeds science), Can absorb life force and magical power, Portal Creation with Gate, Hacking (Can hack even non-technological, non-corporeal, and sentient objects like the God Fragments), Time Travel with Unit Arrangement (Unit Arrangement allows him to move along world lines and teleport to any point of time and space), Sealing (Sealed Demon Lord Shin), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers and dimensonal gap walls with his spells), Flight and Spaceflight with Spacewalk, Sky Drive and Space Walk, Invisibility, Age Manipulation (Turned the Head Miko and Ringrande back into a little girl), Reactive Evolution (Can mimic and develop resistance to abilities and skills used against him), Can hit intangible beings like ghost and souls, Can harm Non-Corporeal beings, Power Mimicry (Can mimic the powers of others), Can remove magic and unique skills, Pain Manipulation with magic such as Pain Force, Empathy Manipulation (Can manipulate empathy and emotion of others with some of his abilities), Many of his magic and swords ignores durability, Summoning (Can summon various magical creatures), Transmutation (Turned a coal into a diamond.Can turn spirits into simple elements and magic stones.Can transform energy based attacks into harmless particles with the space magic Isolation Wall), Invisibility, Animal Manipulation by equipping his titles and with the spell Taming, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate mana and other energies), Can manipulate and erase radiation, Quantum level Matter Manipulation and destruction with space, gravity and force magic (Can manipulate, interfere, create, and destroy gravitons. A graviton in perturbative string theory is a closed string in a very particular low-energy vibrational state), Quantum Manipulation , Resurrection with Soul Magic and Necromancy, Reality Warping with Primeval Magic (Primeval Magic is a magic that creates phenomenons only with imagination), Light Manipulation with Light Magic and Condense, Illusion Creation with Light Magic, Possession with Soul Intrude and Psycho Drive, Necromancy with Soul Magic (Can summon undeads and can bring back the dead), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation with Other World, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation with Light Magic, Life Manipulation (Can manipulate Life Force), Mind Manipulation (With Mind Magic such as Geass), Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Magic (Can interfere, manipulate and annihlate gravitons), Spatial Manipulation with Space Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can control and manipulate ghost, souls and spirits with soul magic.Many of his skills can harm, destroy and erase souls), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Age Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Information Analysis with Thief God Harness, Ice Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Instant Death, Darkness Manipulabtion, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Memory Manipulation , Air Mianipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Life Drain and life manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level '''(The Moon Piercer was stated to be as big as a continent and can even pierce the Moon.His Divine Banishing Laser has been said to cut a continent. Superior to the gods that destroyed many continents in their battles), possibly '''higher with Forbidden Magic and Holy and Magic Swords (He purified an entire planet and created cities all over it. He covered the planet with a barrier using the magic Guard).Some of his magic and sword ignores durability.His anti-God magic Mythology Down is capable of killing gods who can regenerate from having both their physical form and soul completely destroyed Speed: At least Supersonic '(flew several times faster than the speed of sound), possibly '''higher '(Evaded 7 bolts of lightning summoned by magic. Magic in Death March only causes the phenomenon to occur, but the created elements are natural). 'Light Speed '''attack speed with Laser. Can shrink the distance between him and his opponent with Ground Shrink 'Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can amplify his stats) Striking Strength: At least''' Continent Class ' 'Durability:' At least' Continent level''' (Can amplify his defenses to match his offensive power. The only time he bled was when the Dragon tooth that has the concept of piercing everything and can ignore durability was used against him) Stamina: High Range: '''Multi-Universal with Unit Arrangement (Can transport/teleport himself and others even to other universes), At least Planetary with Magic (Some of his magic can cover an entire planet) '''Standard Equipment: *Excalibur(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item, can be used to store at least 20 000 mana. *Durandal(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item, can be repaired without limit when chant's the spell of the sword. *Galatine(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item, the sister sword of Excalibur, similar mana storage limit as Excalibur *Spear(Holy Spear) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item *Caliburn(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item *Blade (no name) -- able to destroy parts of the God when he chants the word: Perish; absorbs Fragments of God. The Divine Blade while in Perish state has a ruination range of several hundreds of meters long and erases everything it comes into contact with. *Pendragon(Holy Magic Sword)(14-15) -- Strongest sword, created as a weapon more powerful than Blade. *Kotetsu(Katana) *Muramasa(Katana) *Sword - Trazayuya(Mithril Sword) -- forged by himself and Dohar in Bollhart City *100 Handgun obtained from the Valley as drop items. *50 Rifle obtained from the Valley as drop items. *12 Magic-Guns from the Valley as drop items. *Balmung(7-21)(Magic Sword) *Nothung(7-21)(Magic Sword) *Holy Sword(Wooden Sword with Holy Attribute) -- prototype creation using circuit liquid and wooden sword to create holy attribute weapon, weak against real Holy and Magic Weapons *Piercer Sword (14-Intermission 3) -- The sword of iron lump that can even pierce the moon. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can perform several tasks at once with Threaded Think. Analyzed the 20,000 years history of the world written on the slates in the Infinite Bookshelf in a brief amount of time. Vast knowledge about various things due to having numerous amount of skills. Constructed advance magical and technological devices and vehicles like spaceships that can travel to other universes and Light Ships. In Death March, when you have a skill, you 『Somehow』 know the what and how? It's similar to intuition. For example, you could cook even without the skill, but if someone with high-level skill cooks with the same ingredients and tools, s/he will make something more delicious. Weaknesses: He can accidentally erase himself if he loses control while using Banishing Perforation Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Unique Skills: ' *'Menu'(1-1)** AR is also known as Reality. **'Storage': A dimension where Satou can store objects, it is timeless and infinite.Satou also uses this skill for defensive purposes by storing the objects thrown at him inside his Storage. **'Map': expandable/shown if areas are explored. **'Radar': similar to Map, but shows indicators and other information. **'List': able to edit self-info.(ie. skill column, name column, title column, etc.) *'Arrangement': This skill enables Satou to teleport himself and others without consuming mana. Forbidden Spells: ' *'Divine Ash: 'A forbidden spell of destruction magic which turns its target into ash.Aside from destroying the physical body, this spell even turns to ash the adjoining space of the target and can affect creatures with no substance and barriers. *'Another World: a forbidden spell of space magic which enables Satou to create Sub-Spaces. Satou can copy locations and recreate it on the sub-space. *'White Inferno': One of the strongest advance magic, the fire produced by White Inferno was powerful enough to burn the desert sub-space created by Another World, cracking its dimensional walls and causing dimensional fissures.It wrenched open the gate of the sub-space and spouted to the desert of the original world *'Weather Control': A spell that Satou used to control weather and climate *'Psycho Drive': A forbidden spell of soul magic that Satou uses to dive into the mind and read the memories of lady Liedill. It can induce impairment if the user tries to peer into deep memories *'Soul Intrude': A forbidden spell of mind magic similar to Psycho Drive.Using it is dangerous since it has a high probability of crippling the recipient *'Banishing Perforation': A forbidden spell that induces a collapsing phenomenon from the concept of Destruction that can't be comprehended by science.It is a spell that recreates the power of dragon fang that all. The control of this magic is difficult and it might even erase the user if he loses focus *'Mythology Down': A forbidden spell of space magic created by Satou. It produces a distorted light that erases everything in its path, the light overruns not only the Material Plane but also the surrounding Etherial Plane and can even penetrate sub-spaces and breach dimensional walls.When it was used by Arisa against God Zaikuon, it was able to seriously injure him by both damaging his manifestation in the Material Realm, Astral Realm and even his God essence that rests in a sub-space. *'Mythology Eater': By recycling the code from Arisa's anti-god forbidden spell of space magic Down, Satou developed a spirit magic called Eater in the form of a platinum-colored great wolf artificial spirit *'Aport any Object': A forbidden spell of space magic that Satou uses to manipulate inertia, velocity, and direction.Satou primarily use this spell for defense and as a form of telekinesis. *'Flames of Genesis': A forbidden spell that produces an omnidirectional or cone-shaped burst of flame and light.Its power and range exceed that of the Meteor Shower, its flames were powerful enough to instantly kill a giant space kaijuu, bypassing its distorted defense.The mere waves of flames of its after-effect were still powerful enough to crack Planet Guard's dimensional gap wall. Complete List of Spells *Map Exploration *Showr *Stun *Arrow *Wall (Wall) *Deodorant *Water *Signal *Cube *Flame (Forge) *Condense *Shield (Intermediate) *Armor (Intermediate) *Sword (Intermediate) *Eyes (Intermediate) *Transfer (Intermediate) *Drain (Intermediate) *Magic (Intermediate) *Hand (Intermediate) *Heal (Intermediate) *Heal *Canopy *Stun (Original) *Record (Original) *(Original) *Sword (Original) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *(Original) *Illusion (Original) *(Intermediate) *Clairvoyance *Clairhearing *Telephone *Message *Ash (Forbidden) *World (Forbidden) *Safe House *Inferno (Forbidden) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Laser (Advanced) *of Genesis (Original/Forbidden) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *Cancel (Original) *to Diamond (Original) *Art *Kingdom (13-Intermission 1) *Magic (Advanced) (13-Intermission 1) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Guard (13-Intermission 1) *Kuro (Original) (14-3) *of Resist Fire (14-6) *(Extra Clairvoyance) (14-11) *Divide (Advanced) (14-11) *Force Transfer Rev (14-12) *『Generate Life (Original)』 (14-12) *Control (Forbidden) (14-20) *Knead (Original) (14-28) *Translate *View *Recording (14-36) *Force (Original) (14-44) *Banishing Laser (Forbidden) (14-Intermission 3) *Any Object (Forbidden) (14-IntWermission 3) *Look (15-6) *Possession (Advanced) (15-9) *Respiration (Original) (15-10) *AED (Original) (15-10) *Intrude (Forbidden) (15-13) *Dive (Forbidden) (15-13) *Perforation(Forbidden) *Down (Forbidden) (15-43) *Forming (15-44) Magic-Based/Supportive Skills (91P) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) *Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) *Healing (Lv10) (6-22) *Vision (Lv1) (7-4) *Perception (Lv10) (7-8) *Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Seer (Lv10) (9-18) *Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) *Magic(13-31) *Chant(13-Intermission 1) *Thought (Thread Think)(14-12) *Magic Usage (Background Cast)(14-12) *Seer(15-8) Magic-Invoking Skills (160P) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Prayer (1-4) *Magic: Demon (1-9) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (2-1) *Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) *Contract (3-3) *Magic (3-4) *Magic (5-9) *Magic (Lv10) (6-7) *Order (6-Intermission 5) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic (9-13) *Magic (9-19) *Magic: House Fairy (10-18) *Magic (13-Intermission 1) *Magic: Garleon Belief (14-5) *Magic (14-Intermission 1) *Magic (Lv10) (15-9) *Magic: Zaikuon Belief (15-26) Resistance/Tolerance Skills (264P) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) *Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) *Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) *Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(8CH) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) *Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) *Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) *Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) *Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (LV 10) (14-6)(14-7) Specialty/Unique Skills ''' *Condemnation (2-6) *(Lv10) (3-4)(9-6) *Technique (4-10) *Talk (4-10) *Seduction (4-10) *Search (Lv10) (6-3) *Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) *Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) *View (Lv10) (6-32) *Eye (Lv10) (6-32) *at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) *Vision (Lv10) (7-3) *Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) *Skill (8-22) *(Lv10) (9-23) *(Lv10) (10-29) *[ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill *Inducement (13-10) *(Lv10) (14-6)(14-7) *Hearing (14-8) *Projection (15-6) *Oracle (15-27) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Vector Manipulation Users